


Abs

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torrid Tuesdays #2</p>
<p>I totally forgot to include the prompt which was:</p>
<p>
  <i>I love everyone in this bar!/What happened last night?</i>
</p>
<p>I got distracted by the pretty!</p>
<p>Steve/Danny PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



<===This is why I forgot to write to the prompt!

 

Steve was in the garage, pretending to fix the Marquis. Danny let him have at it, knowing deep in his heart that the car would never run. No point in being the one to destroy Steve’s illusions that he could, in fact, do _anything_.  
  
It was a cool spring day, to Danny’s delight. So he was sitting in the door of the garage, enjoying the bright sunshine and fresh breeze scented with the tropical smells he’d encountered nowhere else. With nothing else to do, he was leafing through a celebrity magazine he assumed Mary had left behind after her latest, patented whirlwind visits. The pages were full of ridiculously beautiful people doing ridiculously mundane things – beautifully.  
  
He turned the page and there it was – the second most perfect set of abs he’d ever gazed upon. Or maybe they were the _most_ perfect. The abs by which all other muscles would henceforth be judged.   
  
Danny looked from the magazine to Steve who was standing up, scratching his head, staring down at the engine as though its refusal to run was a personal affront.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Danny said, glancing back down at the magazine.  
  
“What?” Steve said, turning his focus on Danny instead of recalcitrant spark plugs and carburetors.  
  
“Your shirt. Take it off,” Danny said, waving a hand in the general direction of the faded blue tank top Steve was wearing. It showed off to perfection Steve’s tats but sadly hid his six-pack abs. “Off – off – off.”  
  
“What?” Steve asked again, tilting his head to one side as though that would magically make sense of Danny’s words.  
  
“Just take it off,” Danny said, rounding the car to tug at the bottom of the tank. Steve allowed him to pull it up and over his head, a quizzical expression still on his face.  
  
“What are you doing?” Steve asked as Danny glanced down at the magazine and then back to Steve.  
  
“Hmm…” Danny said, touching Steve’s muscular muscles, rock hard under his palm.   
  
“Who is that?” Steve asked, using his wrench to point at the anonymous model.  
  
“No idea,” Danny said, turning from the magazine back to study Steve. “Nope.”  
  
“No what?” Steve asked, watching Danny. Danny’s eyes were glazing over, the tip of his tongue tracing the edge of his lips. Steve knew that look. It meant that very soon he was going to get lucky.  
  
“You still win,” Danny said, putting both hands on Steve’s abs. “Yep. You win. Which means I do too.”  
  
“Didn’t know it was a contest,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss Danny’s tempting lips.  
  
“Wouldn’t matter if it was. You’d still win,” Danny assured him, standing up on his toes to kiss him again. “What do you say we take this some place horizontal where we can continue to compare muscular development?”  
  
“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Steve laughed, putting down the wrench and following Danny inside for a delightful afternoon of study on human musculature in action and at rest.


End file.
